


Your Universe

by jaeyongficfest



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Happy Ending, M/M, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26579575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeyongficfest/pseuds/jaeyongficfest
Summary: Have you always thought if alternative universes exist? because for Lee Taeyong he always thinks of it every morning the moment he wakes up.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Your Universe

**Author's Note:**

> tw// some parts talk about bullying and death but I swear no one will die in this story. All events that are part of this story are purely fictional and are only a product of the writer's mind. I hope this will somehow suffice your imagination, enjoy reading!

“I don’t want to do anything, I just want to sleep for the rest of my life.” He uttered to himself.

Everything is becoming routinary for him: Starting from waking up, getting ready for school, being treated like a shit and going home in an empty home since his parents are busy with their family business. All throughout his life, he only had his sister who he could lean on. But it changed when Taeri went to study overseas as per their parents’ wish. 

Growing up he has been aloof from people that is why others think he is weird, some tried to befriend him only for him to find out that he had only been used for his wealth. That is why his trust issues were developed that made him more distant from others although a persistent person came to him asking to be his friend. His name was Kim Doyoung, the only guy who followed him everywhere since they were 5 th grade eventually turned to be his best friend and now both of them are studying the same course, business management.

“Taeyong! Move faster, we're going to be late!” Doyoung was waiting for him at the gate, it became his habit to go to their class together. Ever since Taeyong was being bullied, Doyoung became overprotective over him but, there are circumstances that he cannot be with him all the time, that is where the bad guys grab their opportunity.

“Why do you always wait for me outside? You can just go straight to our classroom and not waste your time.” Taeyong pointed out. Although he knows it would be pointless to argue because Doyoung always wins. “You fool! I’ve been doing this since we were kids yet now you had the audacity to complain about it. Let’s go before Ms. Choi lecture us for being late.” He literally dragged him to their classroom before Doyoung’s reason became reality.

Their lunch break came and the cafeteria is full of students. The crowd was noisy, the noise carried different gossips and comments that actually did not matter in their personal lives. Even though Taeyong hated packed places, he doesn’t have any other choice but to go there with Doyoung or else he will nag at him for the whole day which he hated more. With the trays in their hands, Taeyong and Doyoung are looking for a seat in the area. While they were walking, a foot suddenly tripped Taeyong which caused the food on his tray to spill. Suddenly the place became quiet which intrigued most of the people.

“Oops my bad. You stepped on my foot so it was your fault loser.” It was Soo Namil, ever since he stepped on the university they always choose Taeyong as their target. If in junior years Taeyong was being completely ignored by people until senior years but now on his college degree transformed into living hell because of them. Their reason? Namil has a personal grudge on Taeyong’s family. Their business was crushed because of the domination of the Lees in line with their business.

Taeyong got up on the floor and chose to ignore them but his hand was gripped by Namil. “Where do you think you’re going, you did not apologize for stepping on my foot.” Namil was testing Taeyong’s patience but he knows that the smaller will not defend himself which he enjoyed more. Doyoung on the other hand can’t take the situation anymore.

“Namil, put your hand off of Taeyong. It was your fault! You purposely put your foot on the way to trip Taeyong.” Doyoung shouted. “Shut up rabbit man, this is not your business unless you want to be my business.” Namil stood up and towered Doyoung. He brought his attention back to Taeyong and slowly neared his face to the other. “On the second thought you’re cute like a little rat” he whispered, Taeyong lowered his head to avoid Namil’s gaze “should I just- “

“Stop this nonsense or I’ll report you to the guidance council for bullying” a voice stepped in. Namil took his hand away from the other to see who interrupted his moment. As for Taeyong, he took this as an opportunity to run away from the scene without looking back, forgetting that Doyoung was still there.

After what happened, Taeyong decided not to attend his next class anyway. It's not as if it is one of his major subjects. He killed most of his time in infirmary before he took his way home. It was a good thing that he has his things during lunch time so he has no problem to burden Doyoung for his stuff. While walking on his way out to campus, there stood by the gate are Namil and his group. He can’t run away anymore since he was already seen by the other.

Taeyong was dragged in a small pathway, it was partially dark where only a few people passed by. He was scared, he doesn’t have any idea what will happen for him. “Give me your money, everything that you have in your pocket, give it” Namil ordered.

“No, stop this nonsense Namil. Aren’t you getting tired of your bullshits?” Taeyong finally decided to fight back, but then it was a mistake. He was punched on his stomach that made him crumble on the street. “Ooh, you're trying to show your little claws but you can’t beat me.” Namil and his friends continued to beat him up. He can feel random kicks on his body, the neckline of his clothes were grabbed by Namil “You can never run away from me.” Taeyong received a hard blow on his face, and again and again and again.

Does an alternate universe exist? Taeyong asks again to himself while he is being beaten up because he doesn’t know if this is going to stop, does he really deserve this kind fate. He wondered about everything that was happening and thought maybe anyway he is all alone. He struggled living all by himself, left him because he wasn’t lovable at all, Doyoung just pity him and doesn’t really want to be with him. His consciousness is slowly fading “Namil let’s stop, we can’t be murderers. Let’s leave him for now.” One of the guys stated. That was the last thing that Taeyong heard until his mind completely shut down.

He woke up in a complete darkness, is he dead already? He was about to accept the idea when he suddenly heard a boy crying. He tried to move his body but it instantly ached due to the heavy blows he received a while ago. When he stood, the little guy was sitting beside him with legs folded while his arms were on top of it hiding his face. “Why are you crying? Are you lost?” Taeyong asked. He reached out the child and tapped his back. The boy looked at him and shook his head implying he is not.

“Why are you here? It's already dark. Your parents might be worried and looking for you.” “No, I was waiting for you.” That made Taeyong wonder, why would a child wait for him? “I saw you lying down here alone, I was scared but I don’t want you to be alone so I waited for you to wake up.” Stated by the child while talking. 

Taeyong found it cute while looking at his chubby cheeks where traces of tears are still evident. “What’s your name kid?” he asked. “Yu, please call me Yu” the younger replied “Okay Yu, let’s get you home shall we?” He offered his hand but the child gave him a wrist watch and put it in his hand.

“Can you fix the time for me?”. Taeyong looked at it and it was a typical black-strapped wristwatch with nothing special. He picked his phone inside his pocket and adjusted the time into 12:01 am.  _ “wow I wasn’t aware it was this late already.” _ Then he offered the wrist watch back to the child but he only shook his head.

“This watch is not mine. Maybe someone dropped it here.” He said to the child “No it’s yours. It has your name in it” “How did you know my name? I never said my name” he asked the child but Yu pointed out the ID he is wearing, right. “But this is not really mine.” He searched for his name on the object but he found none. He was about to talk to the child again but the boy was gone beside him. He looked around until he saw him standing in the middle of the highway looking directly at him.

“Come back here! It’s dangerous to stand there” Taeyong shouted but the kid remained still, unmoved from his spot. Taeyong was about to walk when a blinding light passed his eyes. A vehicle was moving towards the kid and it was fast moving. 

Taeyong ran towards Yu and pushed him to the other side. A deafening sound was heard, everything happened quickly but Taeyong was not quick enough to dodge the car. He felt the impact on his side, it was so strong that pushed him a little distance. His head hurts so bad, his vision blurries, he heard a voice then everything went black.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

“hmm, why is it so loud?” he put over a pillow on his head and tried to continue to sleep but obviously failed because of the loud alarm coming from his phone. He lazily looked for it on his bed to check the time. Alas! It’s already 8 am and he’s going to be late for his first class. 

Taeyong immediately got up from his bed when he remembered something. He moved his body and there was nothing bizarre. Actually he is feeling light, he checked his body and there are no bruises present. Well that was one circus dream but at least he got a good sleep.

“An elective class? I never remembered applying for that? Aren’t we in the middle of the school year already?” Taeyong threw a series of questions “This is what I have been asking you so many times before, I asked permission if you want to take this class and you said your yes. That’s why I put our names on the list.” Doyoung explained but he is still giving him weird looks. 

“Okay I’ll explain this to you again even if I told this so many times. Mr. Kang offered an alternative class and, I don’t know what kind of class is this but if we’re going to enroll on this subject it will be credited in our course unit and we can skip taking a minor subject for the next semester. It’s a good thing right? Also it would only take 1 month unlike the usual 3-month long subject. That is why I asked you if you want to take it with me and you said yes.”

“Fine, as long as this won’t require too much interaction with other people then I’m good.” Taeyong rolled his eyes as a sign of defeat, who would win from Doyoung anyway? “That I don’t know, anyway you should always listen to me when I am talking so that you are not surprised whenever I tell you something, understood?” “Yes, yes, now can we go now we're running late.” Why is this day so long? Taeyong told himself.

They sat on the back as per request by Taeyong, of course it would be very unlikely if he volunteered to sit in front. While waiting for the professor to come, he chose to sleep first; they still have a few minutes though before the class starts.

_ “How is he? When is he going to wake up?” a woman’s voice can be heard. “I’m still not sure ma’am but let’s ask Mr. Ahn later, he has his documents maybe he can explain it to you better.” Another person replied. He felt someone caressed his head carefully as if he was some vulnerable object. Then the owner of the hand started to talk, her voice was on the verge of breaking down. “Hi we’re home, we are now here, sorry for keeping you waiting. Please wake up … wake up – “ _

“Wake up, the professor is here.”

An unfamiliar voice was talking to him stroking his head to get his attention. Slowly he opened his eyes, the sunlight was blocked by someone. When his vision became clearer there was the guy who’s trying to wake him up. 

His chocolate-colored straight hair that falls on his forehead matching the brown color of his eyes that’s smiling for him, his pouty lips spread on his face while showing his deep dimples on each side of his cheeks. For a man, he’s skin was so white and flawless that even girls would be jealous.

Taeyong was aware that he’s been staring for too long but he can’t take his eyes off the stranger. “Hey, are you okay?” the other shook his hand in front of him to break his trance. Suddenly Taeyong felt his face become warm and felt shy by his action. That's why instead of responding to the person beside him, he looked away and turned his back.

“Where’s Doyoung? he’s supposed to be here.” Looking at the empty sit on the other side. He started to act as if he’s suffering from a stiff neck because he can’t afford another staring contest to the beautiful creature beside him

“Everyone may I take your attention!”

The professor started to talk in front while Doyoung entered the classroom. “Did I take too long? Had to go to the comfort room” he told Taeyong “No the professor just arrived”

“I am glad there are lots of you enrolled for this subject. As promised this will be credited to your required course unit so this will serve as an advantage for you.” Mr. Kang started to explain what will this course be about until one of his classmates asked a question

“Will this subject require most of our time?” “No Mr. Nakamoto you don’t have to worry since I will not require you to attend class from time to time but I will give you some tasks to do during your free times.” The statement gathered everyone’s attention and they were intrigued by their set-up.

“People relax, this subject will not be that encumbrance. I am sure you will enjoy the task that I’ll give but, for now let’s have an activity that will help us know ourselves. Now I want you all to stand up and form a circle through your chairs.”

Mr. Kang continued to explain what kind of activity they will do. Apparently, there will be someone who will start the game by saying what they like and describe the person’s physical characteristics. If that person possesses the stated features, he has to stand up and look for another chair to sit. Any person that was not able to sit should introduce themselves.

Taeyong hated it, he wanted to just drop out of the subject but Doyoung will surely kill him if he does so. On the other hand, the game has started although he was mostly described because of his black hair, he was able to find a chair to sit on. Doyoung was caught so he had to introduce himself, he was tagged by some Nakamoto Yuta.

“The person that I like has black hair –“ it was obvious that Doyoung’s trying to target Taeyong since he’s looking at him “wears black hoodie and has beaded bracelet.” Again Doyoung failed. Maybe Taeyong has luck on his side today.

The game continued, he found himself idling at the moment when Taeyong’s attention was caught in reality when he heard some giggle from girls. He looked at the center of the circle to see who’s going to introduce and it was the beautiful creature 

“I’m Jeong Jaehyun, taking up business management 1st year.” Taeyong realized that he’s a junior from his course  _ “Why didn’t I know him?” _ he thought and looking by his other classmate’s reaction, he is some famous dude maybe because of his looks.

“- and I like you, Lee Taeyong.” He proudly announced at the center, in front of his classmates.

To say that an angel has passed that caused the awkward silence was an overreaction but it took a full minute before everyone reacted. “Nice one Jeong! I raised you well.” Nakamoto shouted, laughing heartily together with the other tall guy. Meanwhile Taeyong was left speechless, his heat on his face radiated until his chest. He can’t look forward because of the embarrassment he felt.

“That was a smooth move Jaehyun-ssi now, Lee Taeyong kindly please take the floor since you’re the last person who did not introduce yourself yet.” Mr. Kang interjected since the commotion wouldn't calm down if he didn’t. Taeyong slowly stood up from his chair. He felt Jaehyun pass through his side “I’m serious, I like you.” He whispered that made Taeyong look like a tomato even more. He proceeded to the center and started to introduce himself.

“Lee Taeyong, nice to meet you.” He is too overwhelmed to say anything that he cut it short in order for him to sit already.

Everybody had already introduced themselves and Mr. Kang continued to discuss some stuff related to the subject. “Tomorrow I’ll send an email regarding your task. I’ll group you into members but I’m still not sure how. Anyway, the members of the group will be attached to the message. Till then see you in three weeks, class dismissed.”

Jaehyun was about to approach Taeyong but the other was already half running to escape the room. “Hey Lee Taeyong! Wait for me!” Doyoung shouted.

“You’ve been spacing up for too long.” Doyoung shouted on his face. “Uhm, sorry I was just thinking of something.” They are currently sitting at one of the school benches waiting for their next class. They decided to catch some fresh air and away from the crowd for Taeyong’s sake.

“Are you still thinking of Jaehyun’s stunt a while ago? dude, that was unbelievable. Everybody thought he's a straight ass but he has hots for the mysterious Lee Taeyong.” Even at the moment both of them were shook with what happened. 

“Taeyong, I think this is the start of your love story!” Doyoung explained but he only earned a snap on his back. “You’re being a delusional Doyoung, maybe he was bored that’s why he did that.” Lee Taeyong denied the thought and set-up his mind that it would never happen.

“Whatever anyway, you ran away yesterday and you didn’t bother to contact me! You made me worried.” And there goes Doyoung he starts to nag at Taeyong again. “As I said you don’t have to worry about me, I’m a grown up man plus I just went home and slept all day.” He rebutted. Doyoung was about to argue again but a group suddenly popped up in front of them.

“Stop right there Namil, if you’re just going to bully Taeyong again I swear I’ll kick you where it hurts the most.” Doyoung transformed into his defensive stance and readied himself to protect Taeyong but both of them were dumbfounded when Namil together with his friends suddenly bowed 90-degree in front of them.

“I know what I did to you was unforgivable but I want to ask for your forgiveness.” It was very unlikely what the two saw in front of them. Namil was known for being haughty, like Taeyong he was also raised by a high profiled family. But when their business started to fail because Taeyong’s family acquired their company, their life also started to be miserable. That’s why his anger was always pointed to Taeyong.

“My father explained that your family took over our company in order to save it. And that your family is very much willing to return it to us once we paid our debts. It was my foolishness that drove me to treat you unfairly. I am very sorry Lee Taeyong.” He started to kneel down on the ground. It was garnering attention from other passersby. That is why Taeyong immediately stood up and held up Namil to stand up. 

Even though Taeyong was still surprised with what was happening, he forced himself to speak. “Okay you can’t expect me to forgive you immediately but since it is now in the past, I’ll try. Just don’t repeat it again.” “Taeyong how can you forgive that bastar- “. Doyoung wanted to oppose but “Shh, Doyoung it’s okay it is better to end this immediately.” Then he looked again at Namil for the last time before they left.

\-----------------------------------------------

Apparently their professor asked them to do a roleplay portraying building up one’s confidence and having the strength of speaking up, but instead of being divided into smaller groups it was decided to do it as a whole class to make it like a bigger play.

“A role play? I thought he wouldn’t consume much of our time that lying old man.” It has been days since their first meeting for their elective class and here they are sitting in rage thinking about the first activity sent by their professor.

“You’re the one who put us in this situation. Now we’re both suffering.” Taeyong started to get anxious, since their middle school, he works alone even if their teacher instructed them to work as a group project. His group mates would take advantage of him by telling him to do all the work alone yet he did not complain and just did his job. This has become a repeated cycle until he graduated.

This time he knew he can’t escape this. Now that they’re in their college level most people developed their sense of responsibility to participate in all activities required. Their class made a group chat that would help them communicate because of their different courses and schedules.

“Should I just drop this subject?” Taeyong suggested to Doyoung but the other just flinched his head “No you can’t idiot, you’ll just ruin your record plus it’s time for you to interact with other people.”

Taeyong frowned at the statement and chose not to reply.

“Here’s a thing. Ten and Doyoung volunteered to be the writers of our play.” Raine is one of their classmates and she happened to be the leader for our first task because she was assigned by our professor. Taeyong searched for Doyoung which was beside him. He looked at him with disbelief and thought how hypocrite the guy beside him was.

“I thought you hate the idea of having a role play, why did you volunteer yourself as a writer?” he can’t help but to ask. “It is better this way than let others write some cringey story, better to take control.” Taeyong doesn’t feLT good with how Doyoung’s smile looked vicious with the matching up and down of his eyebrows.

When Taeyong’s vision passed through Doyoung’s view, he saw Jaehyun was also about to look at him. His eyes widened when they met each other’s gaze. The dimpled boy smiled sweetly and was about to wave his hand at him but he immediately retreated his gaze from the other and looked at the person talking in front instead.

After a while Ten and Doyoung started to discuss the plot that they’ve planned. The story was about a boy who didn't feel anything until someone came that shook his world. Taeyong wanted to puke the moment he heard the storyline and laugh at Doyoung like he hated some cheesy wheezy story but they somehow ended up the same stuff.

“Now we need to identify who will be the main characters of the story.”

Oh god please don’t let this be a cliché stuff. “I volunteer Taeyong to portray the emotionless guy. His looks and his aura will surely be perfect for the role, are you fine with it?” Ten asked. He immediately looked at Doyoung to ask help but the traitor only winked at him. Taeyong disliked the idea but he’s afraid to speak up. He tried to open his mouth but it felt as if something was stuck on his throat.

“I assume your silence means yes right? Now we’re looking for Taeyong’s pair.” Ten continued to scrutinize each person to search for his pair when Doyoung leaned on him and whispered something. Ten’s eyes widened and jumped with excitement after their small talk and readied himself to announce it for everybody.

“To make it less cheesy, we won’t be making the typical boy and girl story. Instead we’re going to promote boys’ love.” His heartbeat started to increase. He already had the hunch who will be his partner and he is not liking where this will lead.

“Jeong Jaehyun, you will be Lee Taeyong’s partner.” Oh fuck his life.

“Can I help you? It seems like you’re struggling to carry those books.” He looked directly to the other’s eyes. He was trying to reach his sincerity by just using his gaze. But he has no idea how it affects the other, how his heartbeat sped up merely by his stare.

“Taeyong! It’s your turn to read your script.” He was awoken from his trance. “I-I’m sorry. Let me read it a-again.” He scrambled on his position. It was their first day of practice and they decided to study the lines first so that they would visualize their acting. They had to sacrifice their weekend since they have different schedules when school days.

“G-go way, I w-want…”

“Taeyong you’ll just read the script, why are you struggling to deliver your few lines.” Ten started to point out his attitude towards their project. “We’re barely moving from the scene. Please get yourself together when we officially start acting.”

“Ten don’t be so harsh on him, maybe he’s just not used to this kind of stuff.” Jaehyun tried to defend him. Taeyong felt ashamed, he’s doing the best that he can, it's just that he did not feel good about it. He looked down and was holding back his tears. Doyoung was busy with other stuff in preparation for the play so he was not present at the moment.

“I want to go to the restroom.”

He stood up from his chair and went out of the room without waiting for their response. He straightly walked to the comfort room to let out the stacking emotions inside him. He looked himself in the mirror, different emotions are evident in his face: doubt, fear, caged.

He tried to wash it up by the water but every time he does, it does not fade away. It took him minutes before he decided to go out. As he stepped out, he saw Jaehyun leaning on the opposite wall in front of the door. He’s waiting for him.

“Do you want to have fun today?” he proposed “W-what?” Taeyong asked to know if he heard it wrong. “Let’s run away today, I’m getting bored reading cheesy lines.” He pulled Taeyong and brought him to his car. “M-my things were in the room.” He told the younger “Don’t worry I got it covered.” He winked.

A minute later Yuta was approaching them, their bags in his hand. “You owe me one kiddo.” He gave it to Jaehyun. “Thanks hyung, see you later.” He guided Taeyong to sit inside his car, while the older was confused with what was happening. Jaehyun leaned close to Taeyong, his face only a few inches away from him. It made the elder’s eyes open wide and gulp his own saliva.

“U-hm.” “Safety first.” Then he put on the seatbelt on him and closed the door. He put their things on the back of the car before he proceeded to the driver’s seat.

“Where are we going?” he asked. “Somewhere that will make you scream” then he started to drive.

_ It was dark, he couldn't see anything. Is this where Jaehyun brought him? But where is he? He looked around but only pitch black embraced his eyes. Suddenly he heard something, it was a woman sobbing. He searched where it is coming from “Taeyong.” She called. He continued to walk but there was nothing. “Taeyong, comeback.” _

“Taeyong” he heard Jaehyun called him. He opened his eyes and felt that the car had stopped moving. He looked around then removed himself from the seat and went outside to see where they were.

“An amusement park?” After the long drive, they finally arrived at the unknown destination. “Why? Did you expect something else?” Jaehyun naughtily asked. A slight blush started to form on Taeyong’s cheeks and avoided his gaze.

“N-no I’m not! I just did not expect to bring me to this kind of place.” He tried to defend himself in a low voice.

The younger just chuckled to his response and stretched his hand in front of him. There was it again, deep dimples on the side of his cheeks, smiling at you as if you’re the only one that mattered, eyes that will tell you that you are the most beautiful thing in this world.

Taeyong reached for his hand, as if it was automatic, his hand was gripped tightly and they excitedly went inside.

The place was filled with laughter, screams, cries. There are different kinds of rides inside, booths that offered games with various prices. The older started to get anxious, he was never the type of person to engage himself in a place where there are so many people. It was his first time to visit an amusement park. His parents were always busy that they were not able to bond as a family. He usually played inside their house together with his sister.

“Is this your first time here?” he looked at Jaehyun  _ “Is he reading my mind?” _ Taeyong nodded his head.

“I see, so I’m your first?” he grinned? “w-what?” the older got confused

“I mean, I’m the first one who brought you here?” he clarified. “Yes, now what?” he doesn’t want the younger to be cocky about it.

“Nothing, what should we ride first? Ah! We should try rollercoasters since this is the most common spot for goers.” For the nth time he was dragged.

Taeyong looked at the roller coaster ride in front of him, he gulped. He was not that fond with heights. Then he looked at the person beside him. His eyes also wondered around him as if he’s trying to calculate where they should go next.

“J-jaehyun, I-I” he thought that he should say that he wants out and was afraid of heights. But when the other looked at him excitedly, he’s afraid that his mood will go down. “You were saying something?” he asked.

“Nothing.”

They’re already buckled on their seats. “This is going to be so fun.” Stated by the other while Taeyong was not able to move or even talk, he was dead nervous. The ride started to take off, other passengers started to giggle to express their enthusiasm. He felt they’re starting to go up, he closed his eyes in order not to see anything.

“Taeyong hey, open your eyes. You’re going to miss the thrill.” The person beside him tapped him but he continued to close his eyes and opt not to listen to him. “Come on! Look at me please.” The guy was persistent. Taeyong looked at Jaehyun who was using his puppy eyes. Who can resist this guy if he always had this look?

“You’re going to be the death of me.”

The last words before the ride started to go down. He was forced to look in front because he felt like being pulled by an unknown force. Everyone including Jaehyun started to scream out of their lungs. As they were about to approach the loops, there was something inside him that he wanted to throw out then he started to experience difficulty breathing. His grip on the chair whiten out his knuckles, then he felt something warm above it.

“TAEYONG YOU SHOULD SCREAM! GO! SCREAM! WOOOH” he kept encouraging the other. While Taeyong can’t find his voice until he was able to do it.

“JEONG JAEHYUN I’M GOING TO KILL YOU!” the other just chuckled by what the older just shouted.

“LEE TAEYONG I LIKE YOU TOO.” He yelled back but Taeyong was not able to catch up because he was busy screaming out of his life.

They finally went out on their first ride, Taeyong felt his legs wobbly that he needed support from Jaehyun in order to stand up. While his temporary pillar cannot stop laughing at him because of the other’s priceless reaction.

“It was exciting right? Where should we go next? Anchors away looks good.” His hands were held by the other and they were walking to the direction where Jaehyun stated but Taeyong stopped his feet which was felt by the other. He kept his head down and stared at the ground.

“Why? Is there something wrong?” he asked.

“I don’t like it. I’m not a fan of heights, I hate it.” Taeyong finally found the courage to speak up although he’s afraid with what the reaction of the younger will be. Slowly he raised his head to see the other but the other’s warm genuine smile shocked him.

“Finally.”

They were seated on one of the rest areas of the park. They decided to eat something after that one exhausting ride. There was an awkward silence between them but Jaehyun did not give up.

“So, what do you want to do next?” he asked. After what happened a while ago, the younger kept pushing the other to state what he wanted but he was back to his mute mode.

“If you keep this game then we’ll take Anchor’s away.” He started to stand up but his hand was held by Taeyong.

“Wait, u-uhm let’s not take extreme rides please?” he shyly asked.

“Again, what do you want to do?” He leaned closer while the smaller gaze was torn away from the nearing face. He looked around to find an answer to his question, his eyes met the booths.

“Let’s play those things instead.” He pointed out. “Okay, what the baby wishes shall come true.”

They were walking side by side checking out the booths. As they went around, nothing caught Taeyong’s attention until he saw a big riceball plushie hanging in display. It was designed with big round eyes, thick eyebrows and a line as its lips. He held Jaehyun at the tip of his shirt to stop him from walking.

“Let’s play here.” He said while still pinning at the plushy. The other looked to where the older’s attention was and smiled. “Ah, that looks exactly like you. Don’t worry I’ll get your twin.” He went closer to the booth. The goal of the game was to shoot the small plastic balls out on the standee with a toy gun. If the player was able to shoot all the plastic balls with all the rubber pellets loaded then, they can get the toy.

Jaehyun paid for a round of the game. He tried to fix his stance and gaze to the older to give him a smile before he started to shoot. At the first shot, he didn’t hit any single ball. That’s where he started to get embarrassed but he didn’t show it to his companion. Second shot, he was still not able to hit a ball. Third shot still failed.

“A-are you sure this gun is not broken?” he stammered as he asked the guy in charge of the stall. “No it works perfectly fine. I can see the bullets bounce off somewhere.”

Taeyong on the hand wanted to laugh at Jaehyun but he’s trying not to. “Would you like me to try it?” he offered. “No, I’ll do this and bring home that rice ball stuff.” Of course, Jaehyun doesn't want to humiliate himself in front of his crush! He continued to shoot when a ball started to shake. All that were watching him focused on that ball and stopped their breaths waiting for it to fall off but it went back to its position.

“Damn it.” He muttered his breath. The magazine was now empty and he didn’t manage to hit a single down. He started to mop on himself when he heard Taeyong laughing. He was laughing in a manner like he’s losing his breath, he bends his knees and holds his stomach since he can’t stop laughing.

“Do I look like a clown for you?” he asked. “I’m sorry, it was just so fun watching you.” His laugh seems to go down then he takes the toy gun from Jaehyun’s hands. After that, he reached it to the guy in charge. “Can I have another round please.” and gave his money.

Taeyong stood inches apart from the stall, stood straight and stretched his arm. With one eye closed, he concentrated and pointed the gun to his target then he started to shoot. Each bullet that he used was able to shoot the balls off of the stand. Jaehyun on the other side was far more amazed with what he was seeing. When Taeyong was done, the guardian gave him the price.

“I thought you never went to an amusement park before,” he asked with a raised tone. “But I never told you I don’t know how to shoot.” the other replied and passed the plushy on Jaehyun’s arms, shock was very evident on his face. “Why are you giving this to me?”

“It’s a remembrance that you lost your face in front of me.” Taeyong smirked at him and turned his back and walked forward. While the younger was dumbfounded for a minute before he decided to go after him. “Hey! Wait for me.”

They continued to play different games in the amusement park until it was almost dim. Taeyong started to feel tired all throughout his body meanwhile Jaehyun was still as hyper as always.

“Hey before we go home, I just want to try something.” They stopped walking to face each other. “What is it?” Taeyong asked then Jaehyun looked up at the large ride in front of them, it was a Ferris wheel.

“No, no, I told you I’m afraid of the heights!” he crossed his arms in front of his chest while his brows were rising. “This thing is not scary unlike what we had before.” He reassured.

“Still no.” he turned his back and decided to go home. “Taeyong wait” he shouted but the older continued. “Taeyong-“ he tried to catch up on his back but the smaller one walked faster. “Stop being a coward and face your fear for once.” astounded was not enough to describe how Taeyong felt when Jaehyun let go of those words, he stopped.

“I know it’s hard and should not force you to do this but at least try?” he asked, “Why do you act like you know everything about me? First you confessed to me in a spur of moment, now you’re being like this, why?” Taeyong fired back.

Jaehyun was not able to respond quickly. There was a moment of silence until “Because I care for you.” The older wasn’t able to give feedback; instead he only stared at the other guy’s star-like eyes.

“Now, will you trust me?”

A hand was offered in front of him, waiting for the other to reach for it. Just like the scene before they entered the amusement park but this time, it weighs heavier. The younger was nervous that he’ll be rejected but he stood firm waiting for the other affirmation. A warm hand touched his palm and softly gripped on it. Taeyong did not say what his reply was but his action delivered what he meant.

_ “Okay, I’ll trust you.” _

Both of them were not able to look at each other even though they were seated face to face. One put his attention on the view outside the cabin’s window while the other was just staring at the floor. Their cabin started to move upward slowly, the older one could feel his knees weaken and shake because of anxiety but Jaehyun placed his hand on his lap to remind the other that he was there.

“Since I was a child, my mind was already set that elders are always right.” Jaehyun did not expect Taeyong to talk. His eyes went immediately to the other and listened to what he was about to say.

“Growing up my parents would always make decisions for me, where should I study, what course do I have to take, what should be my hobbies. Despite this I never bothered to speak up on how I felt with their preference” Taeyong paused for a moment. He did not know his own reason why he suddenly opened up to this guy whom he met a few days ago. It was bizarre to himself but what else can he do, he already started to open his mouth.

“Why?” Jaehyun asked before he could continue his telltale.

“Because I was afraid that it’ll disappoint them.”

That’s where he started to look at the other. He didn’t realize that there were tears that were forming in his eyes. His vision started to be blurry and suddenly the hot liquid dropped one by one on his face.

“I was so afraid that I might let them down if I started to speak up for myself, I don’t want to fail them. That’s why I let them choose things for me. Eventually I adopted this trait even when I am with other people.” Even though he was crying, he was still able to speak to the other without stammering. After a few minutes, his tears began to stop and he was able to calm himself.

“So that’s why you can’t say no when Ten assigned you as the lead for this play.” He nodded and looked away.

“Taeyong, there is nothing wrong with speaking up for yourself. If you do not like something, then you should have told them. If you are offered with choices, then you are given the liberty to choose what you want regardless if they’re unhappy with your decision. It’s your life anyway, you should think of your happiness sometimes. Being right and wrong do not base on one’s age, remember that even adults can still make their own mistakes too.”

He thought about what the younger told him and it hurt him that he was right. Maybe he was at fault in the first place.

“And no, I don’t mean to point out that you are wrong in this situation. I just want you to see the things that you always overlooked.” Jaehyun clarified his intention. “Have your parents asked you what you wanted?” he asked.

“Yes but just what I told you, I was scared to fail them. I don’t want to be labeled as their disappointment child!” he immediately pursed his lip when he heard his voice start to rise.

Jaehyun just sighed with his reaction, he stood up from the seat and walked towards the other. His action caused the light shaking of their cabin. Taeyong was startled that he reached the edge of his seat and the windows for him to grip but Jaehyun grasped both his hands and signaled the smaller to stand up. 

He did not bulge but he was pulled that he had no choice but to stand. Again it slightly shook the cabin and because he was starting to panic, Taeyong enveloped his hand on Jaehyun’s neck and hugged him tightly while one arm of the other supported his waist and the other hand was holding on the hand grip placed on the window side.

“Failing is always part of a human’s life just like being hurt, disappointed, and getting lost. But that’s how people learn and find their perfect destination.” Jaehyun whispered in Taeyong's ear. “Now look at the window.”

The cart has stopped moving and they are already at the peak point of the ride. Slowly, Taeyong looked at the direction where the window is and it showed the magnificent view of city lights coming from cars and buildings. It was so beautiful that he was amazed and happy that he was able to witness this scenery, the lights complemented with the vast dark skies with the presence of the moon. Although he was partly hidden in Jaehyun’s arms, he was still able to see the stunning image of their surroundings.

“I hope one day you’ll be able to conquer yourself that is full of fears, and through the process remember that I will always be here.” That was the last words whispered on his ear before he felt something warm pressed on his forehead. He was nervous that the other might hear his loud beating heart.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Days had passed since their amusement park venture. They were set for another practice for their play. Currently they are inside the classroom while waiting for the others to arrive. Chairs were arranged in a circle so that all will be able to see each face while delivering their lines. Taeyong was seated beside Doyoung while Jaehyun was on his opposite side.

They smiled at each other when their eyes met, after that day Taeyong felt comfortable with him. Jaehyun gestured to check at his phone which Taeyong did. He saw he had a message from him. Since then, they have been actively exchanging messages to each other. Talking about random stuff and sometimes weird facts.

_ Jaehyun: Dinner later? _

_ Taeyong: Sure as long as it’s your treat :P _

_ Jaehyun: Oh someone’s getting shameless *grins* don’t worry I still like you though *winks* _

“Good, everyone’s now present, now we shall start our script reading.” Their mini trance was cut off by Ten. As if there was an external force, Taeyong raised his hand. “Yes Taeyong wants to say something?”. He wanted to immediately regret his action. He has been thinking if he should do this or not but whatever he was already in the situation.

“I-I want to say something.” All attention was on him “I want to back out for being the main lead of the play.” He bowed his head and closed his eyes since he’s afraid to see their reaction. “B-but I’m willing to play for second lead if you want.” He continued.

Doyoung tugged his shirt to get his attention and asked why but he ignored him.

“Okay.”

Taeyong felt like the heavy object on his chest had been lifted. He was so happy with the response that he heard. “Thank you.” He was unaware that he was smiling widely that stunned the people around him. It made him conscious and sat up immediately and used the script to cover his face.

“What was that? It was your first time to speak out. I’m so proud of you!” Doyoung patted his back while muttering.

“Since Taeyong wants out from the lead, I’ll swap him Hae In so Taeyong, you will be Jaehyun’s best friend. I guess we’re back to the cliché hetero love story.” Ten announced. “I also want-“ Jaehyun also wanted to say something but was cut off instantly. “No Jae, you’ll stay as the lead now let’s start.”

They went on with their script reading. From an emotionless person, Taeyong became the ever supportive best friend of Kim jun who was portrayed by Jaehyun. As they read the lines together Taeyong thought, all throughout the story Jinjin, his character was always on Jaehyun’s side only. If he was Kim jun in real life, he would prefer to like Jinjin more than leehwa the lead girl. Well it was a good thing that it was only a work of imagination.

The group decided to end the day after 2 more rounds of practicing their lines then they will finally do it with action for their next meeting. Jaehyun went closer to where Taeyong was standing.

“What do you want to eat?” he asked. Doyoung on the other hand kept glancing on both of them. “Am I missing something?” he asked Taeyong but he was only replied by the blush on the older’s face.

“I’m not going home with you today, u-uh we had an unexpected plan to practice our lines, yeah practice. Talk to you later Doiee.” It was the first time Taeyong reasoned out to Doyoung but he knew that it was kind of lame. He grabbed Jaehyun’s arms and pushed him to the doors as they walked hurriedly.

“LEE TAEYONG! WE’RE REALLY GOING TO TALK LATER!” That was the last thing that he heard before they completely went out of the room.

“Practice huh, so what do you want to practice?” It was obvious that Jaehyun was mocking him while his eyebrows went up and down. “Keep your eyes on the road mister unless you want us to crash somewhere.” He warned the other while he rolled his eyes and maintained to look in front.

“So where should we eat?” Taeyong asked although he is fine with anywhere. “In my place.” He simply answered. 

“Are you planning something?” He was intrigued by the younger’s boldness. “Not so fast Lee Taeyong, it’s not what you think.” The other defended

“What I only asked you if you have something under your sleeves.” Taeyong laughed when he saw how Jaehyun’s ears started to be ruddy. “Uhm, well just wait and see.”

It was surprising for a man to be neat on his unit. Black decorations complemented with the white walls. The place was neither too small nor too large but it is perfect to house two persons.

“Please feel at home.” Jaehyun stated as he welcomed Taeyong. “You can just sit there on the couch while I prepare the food.” He started to prepare the things that he will need “You know how to cook?” another point to be impressed. 

“Well, even Gordon Ramsey praised me for my cooking skills.” Taeyong acted as if he was about to faint. “Sometimes I really can’t take you Jeong.” But the younger one just smiled.

While waiting for the food, Taeyong was scrolling through his social media. There are only a few people who know his account since he isn’t that active. He tried to search for Jaehyun’s account and saw that there are thousands who follow him. 

He continued to scroll down and saw his picture wearing a jersey shirt while sitting on the bench smiling widely while looking at the lens and there were so many people who liked his post. There are comments of appreciation for his visuals while others are brave enough to post their delusions for the younger,  _ “So he’s part of the varsity team?” _

“He’s so handsome right?” Taeyong heard from his back that jolted him from his seat. “What the fuck Jae!” he blurted out of the sudden but he was petrified when Jaehyun pinched his cheek “Rule number 1, no cussing in this household.” “H-how” Taeyong was not able to continue his rant when he felt another finger pinched his other cheek.

“Rule number 2, complaints are not allowed unless it’s serious and Rule number 3, never make me jealous or I’ll kiss you.” Taeyong just bit his lip instead of fighting back a response. “By the way dinner’s ready so lift your tiny ass on the floor.” Taeyong was about to hit Jaehyun’s head but the other was fast enough to dodge his attack and immediately ran to the dining hall. 

“Want to watch some movie?” Jaehyun asked after they ate their meal. Taeyong glanced at the other’s wristwatch “Jae what time is on your wristwatch?” he asked. But Jaehyun was startled by his sudden question. “Oh, my watch is not working but the wall clock says it's 7:30 pm” the older man glanced at the wall and decided that he can still watch some movie. 

They chose to watch The Notebook as per what the spinner app suggested (since they cannot decide which from the list they should choose). They were sprawled all over the couch and they don’t seem to mind the distance between them. Taeyong was so focused on the movie that he didn’t notice Jaehyun's attention was all on him.

Jaehyun placed his head on Taeyong’s shoulders and tried to focus on the television. When the second romantic scene was about to be shown, Taeyong felt different tension started to build up within their atmosphere. He faced Jaehyun only to see that he was being watched instead of the film. 

Slowly, his eyes went down to stare at the other’s strawberry colored luscious lips. Taeyong was more than tempted to give in. The surroundings became quiet; he can’t seem to hear the audio from what they were watching but their breaths were the only thing that registered in his ears. He was about to lean to get those lips on his but he felt a radiating pain coming from his chest until his limbs made him crumble.

He groaned from the sudden pain, it was like he was getting crushed, Jaehyun started to panic from what he was seeing. “Taeyong, what’s happening? I’ll bring you to the hospital.” Due to panic, he started to scramble from his seat, looking in his pockets if his car keys were there. He stood up and was about to carry Taeyong but he was stopped.

“No, no it’s okay, the pain is starting to subside don’t worry.” He reassured the younger. “Are you sure?” doubt was still painted on his tone “Yes, sorry for being a bothersome.” Then he caressed Jaehyun’s face. “No you’re not. Let me carry you to bed, stay over the night.” Taeyong just nodded.

He was carried by both of Jaehyun’s arms while he placed his on the other’s neck to make sure he’s not going to fall in case the younger one loses his strength. But with Taeyong’s weight, it is impossible that he’ll be dropped. He was gently placed on the soft mattress. He went to his cabinet to get some comfortable clothes and offered them to Taeyong.

“Change your clothes with these, I barely used it so you don’t have to worry about it, also I’m going to sleep on the sofa so that you won’t be uncomfortable.” He was about to turn around when Taeyong called his name. “Please stay.” He nodded.“I’ll just turn off the tv outside and change my clothes” and went outside the room.

They are now lying on bed, Jaehyun was spooning Taeyong and the other doesn’t mind about it. “Do you usually have episodes of what happened a while ago?” Taeyong thought about what he asked, “no it was my first time, maybe it’s because of the cold weather.” “I’ll just make sure you’re always warm then. What time is your class tomorrow?” he did not receive a response because Taeyong was already in his dreamland.

_ “It was a miracle that we were still able to revive him, however we don’t know if we still can if it happens the second time around.” Who was that? Why do I keep hearing voices? I want to open my eyes but I can’t. My throat feels dry, what is this? _

“Leehwa, you can’t run from your feelings forever, say something.” Jaehyun delivered his lines perfectly together with the emotion that wants to be conveyed. The group has been practicing for their play and the good news was there are only a few scenes left that needed to be polished.

“No I’m not, why would I bother to express my feelings for a temporary person.” Hae In was also good at acting, she took acting lessons when she was in her younger years hoping that she’ll become an actress someday but then she had her reason why she stopped pursuing her dream.

“That’s it for now, let’s have a 30-minute break then we’ll proceed to the last remaining scenes.” Ten shouted. Ever since Ten and Doyoung partnered up for this presentation, they had become close enough that they hangout outside the schedule.

“Hey Ten, how is it going?” Doyoung asked since he was busy preparing the props while Taeyong was helping him while he’s out of the scene. “So far, we’re almost finished then we’ll have general rehearsals by next week. Hi Taeyong!” Ten greeted Taeyong who was working silently beside Doyoung. He just nodded and smiled slightly as a response for Ten. 

Taeyong was about to go back to what he was doing when he felt an arm placed on his shoulders. “Hey cutie, wanna hangout after practice?” Jaehyun suddenly approached the group while Ten and Doyoung raised their presence through their voice as if they were shocked. “Hey Jeong, sorry to burst your bubble but we already have our own plans so shoo.” It was Doyoung who replied instead of Taeyong.

“I can also see that you always hangout together, what’s your real score?” Ten shoot his curiosity between the two. Jaehyun smiled and was about to answer but someone called his attention “Hey Jae! Wanna practice with me?” It was Hae In. “Sure, wait for me. Got to guys so that we can call our day off early. I’ll call you later Yongie.” He tapped his back and went to Hae In.

Taeyong followed the other’s back, someone nudged his shoulder. “Are you together already?” Ten was smiling at him naughtily, “Yah! Lee Taeyong you’re not telling me anything recently. I've been your best friend since we were kids, I’m hurt.” Doyoung gripped on his stomach as if he was jabbed.

“Doyoung, you’re overreacting. It’s not as if you told Taeyong that Yuta asked you out for a date” Ten opened his mouth and spewed the unfiltered information as if it was a normal thing. Taeyong shot wide-eyed glares at Doyoung who was now as red as tomato.

“No this is not about me Ten, help me catch Taeyong here.” His response was effective to bring the attention back to Taeyong. “So Lee Taeyong, what’s your relationship with Jeong Jaehyun?”

“H-he’s my little brother. Yes, the dongsaeng that I’ve never had.”

The two were dumbfounded with his answer then they started to laugh loudly that all the people inside the room stopped what they’re doing. Even Jaehyun looked in their direction “LITTLE BROTHER? YOU CALL YOUR LOVE PROSPECT AS BROTHER?” Ten asked while laughing

“No of course not! That’s disgusting and will you please lower down your voice for both of you?” he’s trying to calm Ten and Doyoung who can’t seem to stop laughing and almost lose their breaths. Taeyong stopped and prepared himself to walk away from the two but they stopped him and pulled him back to sit.

“Sorry, we’ll stop I promise.” Doyoung said. “So how’s being brothers with Jaehyun?” Then they laughed again. Taeyong gave up and decided to leave the two fools who are dying in tears for chuckling hard. 

As he was walking towards the door, he glanced to where Jaehyun was standing. He felt a pang on his chest when he saw Hae In with a little distance in front of Jaehyun and her arms were reaching for his neck.  _ “Was that part of the script?” _ . Then they started to get closer but he can’t take what they’re doing.

_ “Is this it? He got tired of me and will eventually leave me.” _ he started to pity himself. The room suddenly became so small for him that he started to feel difficult breathing. He ran towards the door to get some fresh air. When he reached the corridors, he bumped someone. It was Mr. Kang.

“You have to go back.” Mr. Kang stated. Taeyong got nervous, maybe the professor thought that he was slacking off from the group project. “I just went to the washroom sir, I’m not running away from my responsibilities.” I responded.

“Are you sure?” they faced each other. Taeyong didn’t know what to say that’s why he remained silent.

“You need to go before it’s too late.” The next second, the professor turned his back and left him. He was confused by what the professor wanted to convey. tha

He did not bother to contact Jaehyun, he never replied nor showed his face on the campus. He was afraid that once he talked to the other, it’ll be the real end of their relationship. They were not scheduled to meet up for these past few days and Taeyong was grateful for that.

“In the garden of memory, in the palace of dreams… that is where you and I shall meet.” Taeyong read this quote from the movie “Alice Through the Looking Glass” over and over again. He was browsing different things in their library and he found this published book version of the movie. While he continued to read someone sat in front of him. He thought it was Doyoung who came back from his lunch out with Yuta but it was an unknown person.

“Do you mind if I sit here?” he asked. Taeyong inspected the library and he saw there were still many vacant spots. “But there are lots of seats,” he replied. “It’s lonely to sit alone, that's why I want some company. Let me stay here please?” he clasped his hands together and closed his eyes while pleading. “Fine, just don’t bother me.”

The guy smiled at his response and stretched his arms to offer his hand. “I’m Yukiro but you can call me Yu.” That caught Taeyong’s attention. Yu? Where did he hear that name?

“Is there something on my face?” he touched his face to check “No, nothing. Nice to meet you.” Taeyong sighed and started to keep his things.

“Where are you going?” the guy asked but he did not care to reply. “Hey I still don’t know your name, see you around pretty boy!” Yu shouted that he was warned by the university librarian.

Before going to his next class, he dropped by the cafeteria because he can feel his stomach roaring from hunger. After he bought some food, there he saw Jaehyun sitting at the corner smiling widely with another girl. 

At first, he did not recognize who the girl was until he realized it was Hae In because of her long wavy brown hair and lean physique. Because he was staring too long, he met Jaehyun’s eyes. He was about to call him but he immediately ran away.

_ “He’s just like them, I’ll always be left alone.” _

The next day, Taeyong skipped all his classes. His reason? He was not feeling well. He felt contacting anyone would be useless since everyone has their own business. Although he got some notification from Doyoung but did not bother to answer. He’s alone, the timing fell exactly when their housekeeper is currently on leave. That’s why even if he’s hungry, he can’t cook for his food plus he doesn’t have any appetite for any delivered food. The only thing that fed his stomach were water and some leftovers that only needed to be heated. 

He didn’t know how many times he fell asleep that day. All he knew was he felt hot combined with body malaise. He woke up again for the nth time when his phone continuously rang. Although he felt slightly better, he doesn’t want to move that much. The phone loudly rang that made him feel irritated, he answered without knowing who was calling.

“I’m outside of your house.” Was the only thing the caller said that made him get out of the bed. As he opened the gate, there stood the person who called. His face was so serious yet his dimples were still showing on both sides of his pinkish cheeks. His facial expression changed when their eyes met.

“Why are you so pale? Are you okay?” he asked as his hand landed on his forehead “You’re hot, did you take your medicine?” Taeyong shook away the hand from him. “What are you doing here?” he asked.

“Doyoung was worried because you’re not responding to his texts, I’m also trying to reach out but you’re not talking to me for days.” Taeyong assumed that maybe Doyoung told his address that’s why Jaehyun was here. “Go away, I don’t need you here.” he was about to walk away when he accidentally stepped on a stone that made him tripped. “where that freakin rock came from?” he cursed under his breath.

Jaehyun helped him stand up which he didn’t reject. They closed the gate first before they went straight to the bedroom. “You can leave, just lock the doors.” He tucked himself on bed and turned his back from the guy.

“Let’s talk.” He didn’t bulge until he felt the space on his bed shrunk. “Stop running away from me. I’m not going home until we’re fine.” Jaehyun waited despite the silent treatment from Taeyong. He heard the older’s phone notified from the bedside table. He saw the contact registered as his mom with lots of unread messages. It seems like he’s not the only one being ignored.

“You’re all the same.” His ears were now fully functioning again when Taeyong started to talk. “You’ll eventually get tired of me, find someone and leave me all by myself.” A bell rang inside Jaehyun’s mind because of what he heard.

“Where did those things come from?” Jaehyun didn’t know what to feel, offended? worried? hurt? “Tell me Taeyong, why am I here if in the end I’m going to leave you?” He was trying to calm himself even though his inner turmoil was rising.

“I DON’T KNOW! BUT I’M SURE THAT I’M GOING TO SPEND THE REST OF MY LIFE WITHOUT ANYONE BY MY SIDE!” Taeyong was not even bothered that he was partially screaming. He sat in order to face the younger even if tears were forming in his eyes.

“You have your own life, you’ll forget my existence because you’ll be happier without me.” Taeyong wasn’t able to hold back the fluid in his eyes.

“My parents left me here because they’re much happier overseas even without me. My sister left me to find her own happiness by studying far from me. Now Doyoung is slowly slipping away because someone got his interest. And you, seeing how happy you are when you’re with Hae In.” he didn’t continue what he was about to say but he’s sure the younger got what he’s implying.

“You’re wrong.” Taeyong was taken aback.

“You're the first one who closes the door from others. You’re locking up yourself with the mindset that nobody wants you in their life when in fact you’re the one who’s pushing them away.” He started to move closer to the older.

“You always assume the worst then close your ears from the truth because you’re afraid of being wrong. You’re not the one who only has feelings Lee Taeyong, you hurt me. And it pains me that you invalidated my feelings because of your irrationality.” The other tried to back off but he felt the head board of the bed on his back.

Jaehyun caged the older in between his legs. His eyes emitted darkness because of how he felt while his jaw clenched as he closed his distance from Taeyong’s face. “You never dared to speak to me for the past few days because you thought I was going out with Hae In, don’t you?” he moved closer and closer until he could feel Taeyong’s hot breath on his. “You’re jealous.” A grin started to draw on his lips.

“N-no I’m not.” His eyes felt dry as the other revealed his inner feelings. “Still in denial, I see. But let me do something about that jealousy of yours.” Just like when a bomb reached its limit, Jaehyun can’t control himself any longer and pressed a kiss on Taeyong’s lips.

Supposedly Jaehyun only planned it as a peck but his lips got more curious on how the other tastes like. At first, Taeyong froze at his place but he eventually gave in to Jaehyun. The younger bit his lower lips that caused him to slightly open his mouth. 

He entered his insides, went every corner that his tongue could reach while the other welcomed him. They detached from each other and looked at each other’s eyes hooded with unnamed feelings. Once again they’re connected like a magnetic force drove them to do so.

Taeyong felt the blanket off on his body and a hand touched on his abdomen. Slowly, Jaehyun left his swollen lips and moved to kiss his cheek down to his neck. He explored the Taeyong’s torso as he nibbled his neck that will surely leave a mark the next thing they woke up. He can’t control his voice that he moaned from the circus of feeling that Jaehyun is giving him but the other suddenly stopped when he heard it.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to cross the borderline.” He was about to move away above the other but he was stopped by Taeyong. “Please?” he didn’t need to know what the other was pleading. “Aren’t we going too fast?” Jaehyun needed to clarify things before he would do something that he’ll regret the next day. While Taeyong shook his head “Hold me, make me feel like you’ll never leave me alone.”

Jaehyun lifted his shirt and threw it away on the floor. He was getting aggressive, the kiss became harsh as he was being drowned from different emotions. He can feel the growing tent of the other on his butt that’s why he made slight movements to tease the older. Meanwhile Taeyong felt like he’s going insane because of the other’s ministrations. He moaned as their lips separated but a string of saliva still connected them.

“Are you sure about this?” he asked as he eyed the other’s flushed face, lips swollen. Jaehyun undressed himself, discarded all his clothes showing his proud member to the other, while Taeyong also removed his remaining clothes.

_ “Ma’am you can just sign a waiver if you want to end all of this. Maybe it’s best if-“ the male was not able to continue what he wanted to say because an older woman cut him off “No! we will wait for him, we have our money, we don’t need that option.” Seems like there was a discussion on going while he felt someone moved his hair. “Yongie, wake up we’ll go home soon. Please wake up.” _

Taeyong opened his eyes and he felt his body sore. He was about to get up when he felt someone wrapped around him. Jaehyun tightens his hug from the other, not wanting to let go from him. “Jaehyun I have to get up” he tried to detangle himself “10 more minutes” then he gave in. “Stop pushing people away, we want you to be part of our life.” Jaehyun said softly on his ears as he stared blankly on the ceiling.

“Hae In and I are only friends, we only talk about the play and nothing else. You are what I want okay?” Taeyong just nodded because he was out of words but a question popped out on his head. “Since when did you like me?” now he looked at the other’s face. His dimples popped on his cheeks while he was slightly smiling.

“Back when we were in middle school, I saw you walk to the school rooftop every break time.” Taeyong was frozen with what he heard but he let the other continue. “At some point I got curious about what you’re doing so I followed you.” “You were my schoolmate?” He asked. “Yes, but you don’t know me because you always do not look at my direction” he pouted and acted like he was sulking.

“Anyway, I followed you to the school rooftop and I saw you there feeding a stray cat and when you smiled at the cat, that’s when I know I like you.” Taeyong hugged him instead of giving a feedback but deep in his mind he knew there was something wrong  _ “There was no rooftop in their middle school and he never fed a cat on a rooftop” _ Taeyong thought.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Jinjin-ah! I decided to confess to Leehwa, do you think it will be alright?” they are finally presenting their play. Taeyong has recovered while he and Jaehyun became inseparable. “That’s good Kim Jun, I’ll always support your happiness.” He delivered his lines perfectly even if he was nervous in front of the audience and their prof. After his and Mr. Kang’s conversation, they never had the opportunity to talk with each other again.

Their acting continued until they came to the last part where Jaehyun had to sing with a guitar. All of the characters were in the “supposed” venue where Kim Jun will profess his love. He started to strum the guitar and everyone was quiet and focused on his singing.

_ I’ve waited all my life to cross this line _

_ To the only thing that’s true _

All eyes were on the singer but his windows were offered to the small person who was mesmerized with his voice. Taeyong made a small nod as a gesture of approval of how amazed he was. It made Jaehyun smile and continued to sing.

_ So I will not hide, it’s time to try _

_ Anything to be with you _

It was not specified in the script on what song Jaehyun should sing for his performance. That’s why most of the people anticipated this part, even during their practices before he wouldn’t reveal the song that he chose all he would say was “just wait for it.”

_ All my life I’ve waited _

_ This is true _

The song finally came to an end, now only few dialogues will be left and they’re officially done with the skit.

Jaehyun placed the guitar on his side and started to deliver his lines. “Just like the song, I’ve always waited for the right time to say what I really feel for this person. That person has always been there for me, through my happiest moments in my life, through the toughest part of my journey.” Then he started to face where Taeyong was standing.

“You are what keeps me going to start and end my day. You are what makes me good and sane every day.” Taeyong felt like his knees would give up any moment. He was fully aware that he’s talking about the main lead of the story but it feels like it was addressed for him.

“Jinjin-ah or should I say Lee Taeyong, will you be my boyfriend for real?” screams of joy resonated all over the four corners of the classroom. He was dumbfounded by what the other threw on him.

“It’s not on the script” was the only thing he said but he felt someone was shaking him crazily. “Yong, stop playing dumb just answer already.” It was Ten then everyone started to cheer for him. “JUST SAY YES! JUST SAY YES! JUST SAY YES!”

Then Taeyong nodded, while Jaehyun went down to the platform and hugged him tight. Everyone went wild that their noise can probably be heard until the university gymnasium which was on the opposite part of where they are.

Mr. Kang took control of the noise and gathered the attention “Okay people settle down or you won’t want the president of the university to call your attention for a sanction.” Then everyone went to their seats.

“Your skit was good, you were able to show what I asked you through the character of the emotionless girl and by the confession of Mr. Jeong. You can find your self-confidence, your voice to speak up, and face your challenges when you are in the middle of chaos. How can I say that? People tend to have a fight or flight reflex when a situation arrives. Yes, you can choose to run over it and by what? Just to encounter it all over again. That is why at the end of the day, you’ll have to stand for yourself and say what matters.”

All of them listened to their professor. Some would agree by nodding their heads, some would disagree by just making faces. Taeyong was still feeling like his soul flew somewhere in the air since Jaehyun’s confession. He felt a hand intertwined on his, he gripped the other as a response.

“Since this subject is only intended for a month and we already consumed three weeks already, for your final week you’ll just have to submit a reflection paper for this alternative class. This subject was intended for you to understand yourself, as well as to understand the others through by working with each other. I hope you get to learn something from your experience. Class dismissed.”

“Hey” Taeyong looked at the other “I have another class later, so see you tonight? I can cook for you.” He proposed. “Yeah, whatever suits you.” He just smiled and pushed the other to encourage that he can go but he was hugged and kissed on his forehead. “Okay, see you later boyfriend” he chuckled in his low voice and went out of the class.

“OUCH!” Doyoung slapped his shoulders while Ten can’t stop giggling from what he saw. “Somebody’s not single anymore.” And the two started to fool him but he chose to ignore them.

Taeyong was waiting outside their university while waiting for a cab. “Taeyong!” he looked for the person who was calling him and it was Yu. “It’s a good thing that I saw you.”

“How did you know my name?” he asked. “I just saw your name on your ID” the other responded. Taeyong felt like it was a déjà vu.  _ “Did this happen before?” _

“What do you want?” Taeyong asked. “Let’s hangout.” He felt his arms were being pulled but he resisted. He decided to walk across the road to escape from the boy. When he was at the middle of the road, he did not notice that there was a car fast approaching.

Like a war flashback, he remembered what happened that night. A car crashed on his body, a child named Yu, and the way he was beaten by Namil’s gang. He closed his eyes and he was ready to be hit by the car but someone pulled him out of the road.

The wrist that embraced his waist contains a familiar wristwatch although he cannot distinguish where he saw this watch before. “WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? YOU’LL JUST LET YOURSELF DIE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE STREET?” It was a furious voice coming from Jaehyun.

“I thought you had your other class.” Was the only thing that Taeyong could say because he was still in shock “Do you think I care about that now? Are you okay?” he inspected his face down to his body if he’s hurt or something.

“I’m fine, I was just thinking about something.” He reasoned out just to escape from Jaehyun’s grip, “Next time be alert when you’re crossing the road. You are old enough.” He flicked on his forehead that jolted Taeyong.

“Are you really my boyfriend or my guardian.” He sulked but only laughed in return. “I can be both if you want.”

“Hey Taeyong are you fine?” a voice called him that made the both of them look at their back. “Yes he’s fine and who are you?” Jaehyun asked and hid Taeyong behind him. “Woah, easy there I just want to know your friend. I’m Yu by the way.” He extended his hand only to be ignored “Let’s go home?” Jaehyun asked Taeyong who only nodded then looked at Yu and bowed his head a little as a bid of goodbye.

Taeyong felt his body aching everywhere, weak and unable to walk. Currently he is on campus and sat on a bench while waiting for Doyoung. Since the incident, he started to think of different kinds of things.  _ “am I in illusion? But I’m in pain so this means it is real right?” _ he continued to question. He wanted to go home because being under the weather has been recurrent for him the last few days. He did not want to tell Jaehyun because he knows he’ll be sickly worried for him and overreact.

While he was sitting suddenly, a Mr. Kang sat beside him. “You have to go back, Taeyong. Your time is running out.” He said. “I can’t understand what’s happening sir, can you please elaborate?” he bravely clarified because even him, he’s tired of figuring out everything

“What you thought isn’t real is your reality. What you have right now is just purely an illusion. Go back from where you were from or else you might not exist even here in imagination.” Taeyong was aware that the professor didn’t want to spoon feed the answer for his questions. 

“Who can help me then?” he asked, taking the chance if he would give a straight answer. “He’s just there, somewhere around you. You may not know; he’s been aware since he met you.” Then suddenly Mr. Kang went silent eyes wide and looked at him.

“Oh Mr. Lee you’re here! Are you here to take some fresh air?” the older asked as if nothing happened. It puzzled Taeyong that made the other aware about his confusion. “Oh did I talk weirdly again? I have had these episodes since I was a teenager where I started to talk about random things that I’m not aware of.” Then he started to stand up from the seat. 

“Most of the people who encountered my episodes are, well, surprised. Because most of what I said was true” He tapped Taeyong’s shoulder and started to walk away.

He tried to remember what happened that night and it was good that he didn’t miss any detail but he doesn’t know where to start. Soon Doyoung approached him from where he was sitting. “Let’s check the new movie in the cinema? I’m kind of bored.” He proposed but Taeyong’s attention was on the person walking behind him.

He stood up and passed through Doyoung, as he pulled the man somewhere else to converse with him. “Hey cutie, you need something from me?” even though Yu was shocked by his sudden action, he kept his cool image but it didn’t affect Taeyong.

“You know why I’m approaching you. How can I go back?” he asked directly without hesitations.

“What are you talking about? I don’t get you.” He raised both of his arms as a sign of not knowing what he’s talking about.

“You are the kid that I met that night. Don’t deny it, I have to know.” He gripped on his shirt, suddenly Taeyong became desperate for answers.

“Taeyong you should relax so that we can talk things in a calm way.” He tried to cool down the situation and slowly, the other let go of his shirt and waited for him to talk.

“I am so sorry but I’m clueless with your situation. You’ve got the wrong person.”

Without waiting for further reasons, Taeyong just walked out. Maybe this is his fate, to watch his health deteriorate without explanation until he vanishes. Why does the world move mysteriously? Had he been a sinner from his past life?

The questions in his head ended by the thought of being in Jaehyun’s arms. At least even if he’s currently living in this uncertainty, it was the guy that made him feel real. He checked in his bag if he had the spare key of Jaehyun’s unit which the owner gave the last time they’re together. To his luck, it was there and decided to wait for the other.

Just as he expected, the other was still not home. He roamed around the place and hoped the others would not be offended with his intrusion. The night was getting darker and he knows that it’s getting late yet the other was still not present. 

He was only there sitting on the couch until he saw something under his coffee table. It was a photobook, then out of curiosity he picked the album and started scanning each photo until he saw something that shocked him.

“Did you come to surprise me or something? It’s a good thing that you’re here and my body aches everywhere I need my human medicine.” 

He was enveloped in a tight embrace behind his back.''Yu” was the only thing Taeyong replied. “What? You?” Jaehyun asked then he looked at his photo when he was still in school-age with his handwritten  _ YU _ on it. 

“When I was a child I was called Yuno or Yu to cut the history, my name was changed into Jaehyun when I grew up.” Then he sat beside Taeyong.

“Jaehyun we need to go back.” Was the first thing he replied after the minute of silence. “W-what are you talking about?” with the tone of his voice, Taeyong already got his answer.

“Jae, we have to go home or else both of us will burn each other.” Taeyong started to explain “This whole thing will kill us both.”

Jaehyun can’t look at his eye, can’t grasp anything until “Don’t you love me? Don’t you want to be with me anymore?” to say he only tried to whisper in order for the other not to hear those painful words were just a lie. He was afraid of the other’s reply.

“No Jaehyunie, you are the best thing that happened to me, you taught me how to be real, you make me feel alive again. But our timing is not right, our place is not right.” He hated to say this but they have to face the reality. Throughout the conversation, Jaehyun was only quiet until Taeyong heard sobs from the other. He hugged him tightly to comfort.

“I don’t want to lose you.” It was piercing Taeyong’s heart, he also doesn’t want to be separated from him.

“When the time comes and we meet again, I’ll always choose you and live with your universe. The time that we’ll be apart will only be short but I’ll find you and stay with you. For now, we have to be where we’re supposed to be and fix what we have to be fixed.” He knew it was only bare minimum to comfort the younger but he knew that was the only thing he can promise for now.

He waited for his response while he continuously rubbed his back. “Okay, let’s go back.” He separated himself from Taeyong and stood up to reach for a drawer. There he saw the same wristwatch that night. The hands of the clock were not moving.

Jaehyun returned to his seat and reached for his hand to clasp them together with his. “Any last words?” he tried to smile despite his puffy eyes from crying and reddened nose because of his snot. Taeyong wanted to laugh at him but this would probably be the last time that they’ll see each other.

“I love you.” Jaehyun wanted to cry again but he had to be strong for the other he returned it with a smile and said “I love you too, now tell me what time is it?” Taeyong checked his phone and déjà vu hit him once again. “It’s 12:01 am.”

The other started to set the clock. After he was done he hugged Taeyong tightly and whispered “Let’s be together in your universe.” Then everything went black.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

When Taeyong woke up he was blinded but the bright lights that welcomed him. He felt tubes attached in his body and a head sleeping beside him. He made a sound and moved his hand to signal the person that he was awake already. the person beside him slowly sat up straight until he recognized his sister.

“Taeyong! You’re awake already! oh my god let me call the doctor first okay? Wait for me.”

The doctor together with a nurse went inside his room and checked his status. Although he was not completely in his consciousness, he knew he was doing fine and the doctor assured his family that he’s getting fine.

The room was filled with relief and tears of happiness with the good news. When Taeyong was fully conscious he bid his apology to his family for making them worried and being distant from them which was immediately accepted and also apologized for letting him live alone. As for Namil and his friends who bullied him, they were expelled and banned from entering any university after they were found out for their wrong actions.

Because Taeyong was out for almost three months. It was impossible for him to catch up with university stuff. That’s why he decided to retake school in the next school year only that he’ll study overseas where his family resides to give him a fresh start and new environment.

“I was sad when you were in comatose for three months now you’re going to leave me here.” Doyoung was being dramatic to him after he relayed to him his plan on studying abroad.

“Stop overreacting, I’ll just finish my degree there and be right back here you fool.” He flicked the other’s forehead and chuckled a little bit for being cute. “Whatever.” Doyoung only pouted when his phone rang. Upon reading the name registered he acted as if he was annoyed. Taeyong was curious with his sudden action.

“Who was that?” he asked. “Nakamoto Yuta, he’s my partner in one of Mr. Kang’s requirements. He’s so annoying that I want to punch him in his gut.” Hearing the names uttered by Doyoung just made him smile. “Doyoung, do you know the saying that the more you hate, the more you love?” The other just answered with a pillow thrown on his face. “Stop saying something disgusting, Lee Taeyong.”

Weeks had passed and Taeyong was set to leave together with his family. While waiting for another school year to come, he spent his free time spending quality time with his family, they even had a trip and took off from their hectic work.

As the school year started, he was really anxious because he was not familiar with the new ambiance plus Doyoung was not around him. He sat at the back of the classroom while listening to their professor discussing fundamentals of business until the class was interrupted by someone who spoke English perfectly despite not being native American.

“Excuse me sir, sorry if I’m late.” He still stood up proudly smiling wide as his dimples continuously popped off both on his cheeks. At first, Taeyong was dumbfounded but slowly he recovered and felt a smile formed on his face. At last, he found him.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**HIS SIDE**

It’s been a while since he was back to reality. Apparently in his world time did not pass long what happened felt like a fever dream to him. He can still clearly recall how things happened.

_ He was known for being the school nerd and since he started studying, he was always awarded as the first honor of the class but the thing is no one wanted to be his friend. All the time he was alone and focused on academics, although he wanted to be friends with others by joining school clubs he always messed up because of his clumsiness. _

_ Then there was Taeyong, the most popular student in their school. Even though he was known for being cool, he saw his soft spot when he saw him feeding a stray cat and kept talking to it. That was when he knew he was damned. He thought the other would not notice him until one time when he was running an errand by a teacher. He was carrying tons of paper when someone bumped him and lost the grip on the papers. Instead of helping him, the stranger just annoyingly passed him. _

_ One by one, he picked the papers until a shadow blocked the sunlight and started to help him. Once they were finished, he was shocked to see Lee Taeyong in front of him reaching for the papers he picked. _

_ “That guy was rude, I’ll apologize in his stead.” Jaehyun was not able to respond and felt his ears warmed. He hoped that he was not being obvious with the guy in front of him. “See you around, Jaehyun” then he walked past him. His knees went weak with their interaction that made him fall on the ground. _

_ He was sad when Taeyong finally left their school for university. He was one year ahead of him that’s why it broke his heart when he realized he would not see him every day anymore. Other than that he was more disappointed with himself that he wasn’t even able to confess to the other. _

_ He was mopping himself to death while sitting on some bench in the park near their house when some old guy sat beside him. _

_ “Young man, do you believe that there are different universes that exist at the same time?” the other asked. He was creeped out and thought that maybe this man was some crazy guy who randomly walked in their place. “Each of those universes, there exists different versions of yourself.” It caught his attention and waited for the other to continue speaking. _

_ “Are you curious about your other version?” he asked. Jaehyun only nodded as a response. Then the old man gave him an ordinary wristwatch. “Use this but once you use it, remember to know your limit or else you and the involved person may face a grave consequence.” _

_ Jaehyun stared at the watch, studying each bit of it. He was about to ask the old man how to use it but he disappeared beside him. When he reached his room, once again he looked at the wristwatch to notice that the time was not correct, he set the time but as he was finished everything went black as if he fell asleep deeply, and the rest was history. _

__

At the present time, he’s now a 1 st year student in some university and waiting for the professor to arrive. It was one of his minor subjects that’s why different courses and year levels were inside the classroom. The person sitting beside him was sleeping, that's why he was reluctant to move nor make sound until the professor entered the room. Everyone was getting ready and when the person beside him sat straight, he was more than shook when it was Lee Taeyong sitting beside him.

He can’t move his head and look where his unrequited love was currently sitting. The professor started to orient the class with the subject until he decided to take the next part of the class.

“Since we still don’t know each other yet, let’s start introducing yourself, state your name, course, year level and what you like. Shall we start on the front row then you’re going next then you after” He instructed as he pointed out how the things would flow by. 

One by one, they talked in front of the class following the instructions the professor gave. He was getting nervous because he was next to talk in front, then he stood up when it was his turn.

“I am Jeong Jaehyun, 1 st year BS business management, I like cats nice to meet you.” Then he abruptly sat down because he was really embarrassed and didn't really know what to say. Taeyong on the other hand stood up in order to introduce himself. His heart was beating so loudly with what he was currently seeing. He started to wonder if fate is playing with him or if it’s just a matter of coincidence.

“I’m Lee Taeyong, 2 nd year, taking up Fine Arts and-” he paused “I like you so much since then Jeong Jaehyun.”

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> song used// true by Ryan Cabrera
> 
> And we're done! I hope you liked reading this even a bit *crosses fingers* and to be honest this is my first ever fanfic so I was really thankful for the opportunity to write especially for jaeyong *uwu* I kind of admit that my writing skills were not yet enough *sobs* but your comments or thoughts will be a very big help. Anyway, JAEYONG REAL.


End file.
